You Broke Me (Supernatural Fan-fiction)
by letisiacollins
Summary: Why did he have to find me? Why did he have to seek me out for help? Why after all this time did he still have this affect on me? He broke my heart and yet it still clenched tight in my chest the moment I laid eyes on him. How did I get cursed with being in love Dean Winchester. Mature Content There are sexual scenes and situations through out the book! 18
1. Bait!

I slowly walked around the pool table deciding what shot I was going to attempt to take, quickly I shot a glance at my brother sitting at the bar drinking a beer as he nonchalantly watched our mark out of his peripheral vision.

This was the third day that we've been at this fucking shitty dive bar out in the middle of nowhere Louisiana trying to catch and kill this damn Vampire before he took another victim.

So far we had learned that the last three victims were taken from this bar and he preferred young, blonde woman.

He liked to chase them down and have them beg for their life, very much a predator hunting down his prey type.

So here I was with my normally dark brown hair dyed a blonde and up in a ponytail to reveal my slender neck and pulse point, wearing a short jean mini skirt that rode up whenever I bent over, which I made sure to do often, a blood red halter top that showed off my bare back with calf high black leather boots.

I was the bait, making sure to throw back tequila shot after tequila shot, stumbling and "accidentally" bumping into people as I moved around the table to try and sink my shots.

The vamp had already stepped closer to the pool table to watch me, flirt with me, show his interest. I fluttered my lashes, licked my lips and brushed past him a few times to let him know that I was interested too.

I felt someone press against my back as I prepared to lean over the table to take my next shot, his breath fanning my cheek as he whispered into my ear.

"How about we stop teasing each and take this outside, where I can taste you." I looked up at my brother who was settling up his tab at the bar and was heading outside without a glance toward us.

"I thought you would never ask." I purred leaning back into him as he gripped me at the waist.

"Come on." he commanded pulling my hand.

I tossed the pool stick on table and giggled like giddy school girl as he led us out of the bar.

He yanked me across the dirt parking lot to the edge that was lined with trees leading into the woods. Stopping he turned and pulled me into his chest as I smirked up at him.

"Now we're going to play a little game." he smiled a wickedly evil smile.

"What kind of game?" whispering as I felt the adrenaline start to pump through my veins, preparing for what I knew what was coming next.

"How fast you can run before the big bad _vampire_ catches you and kills you." he hissed at me still smiling that evil smile.

My heart started to pound in my chest, not out of fear but excitement. I couldn't wait to take this arrogant blood suckers head clean off his body.

I made sure to contort my facial features into confusion and fear as I stuttered. "V-vam..vampire."

"That's right." he grinned wide revealing his several rows of sharp teeth as his face became more menacing. I stepped back gasping as if in shock. "Run."

I turned running as fast as I could. I knew what direction I need to lead him, where Carlo, my brother, would be waiting for us.

Making sure to stumble, trip here and there as I ran so not to raise his guard at all. "You can do better then this." his voice echoed through the trees.

I panted and gasped for air giving him the full effect of a victim in panic. I shook my head at the ego on this guy.

"PLEASE...PLEASE I WON'T TELL ANYONE." I screamed out knowing he liked it when his victims begged.

His barking laugh rang out as I pushed myself to get to the clearing. I burst through the bushes showing that I made it just as I was tackled to the ground from my left side.

"NO, PLEASE." begging as I struggled against his hold, he smirked as he fought with me, it was all a game for him. It was all about the hunt.

"Your going to be fun to play with." he laughed as he tried to pin me down on the ground.

Alright I'm tired of this damsel in distress shit, clasping my hands togethet I slammed both of my fist's hard into his chest, knocking him back. taking him by surprise, shock was evident on his face as I scrambled to my feet preparing to fight.

"No, your going to be fun to play with." I smirked back at him as he furrowed his brow in anger and confusion at my sudden confidence.

He threw back his head roaring in rage, before he lunged at me. Carlo came out of his hiding spot and took him down, quickly tackling him to the ground this time.

Swiftly I pulled the syringe of blood in my pocket out, we obtained it from a recently Dead Man and quickly injected the vamp, the blood or better referred to as **Dead** **Man's** blood acts as a poison and weakens a vampire.

"Hunters." he snarled as Carlo held him down by his throat keeping his teeth out of reach from his flesh.

"That's right blood sucker. The Vega Hunters." Carlo gloated as the vamp started to slash around in his arms, only to grow defenseless.

"Let's finish this." I snapped irritated that we over took him to easily, I was hoping for a little more of a fight.

I went to my brother's hiding spot and pulled out our duffel bag filled with different weapons to take down several different paranormal creatures and dug out my machete.

It used to be our Papi's before he was killed, actually all of our weapons, books on creatures and everything else we had use to be his.

Walking back over to my brother and the vamp I pulled the sheath that covered the machete away letting the moonlight catch and glint on the blade, teasing the vamp before his death.

His eyes widen in horror at the realization of what was coming next. Carlo's hauled him up to kneel in front of me.

"No, pleased don't." this time he was begging for his life how ironic. I smiled the sweeties smile and leaned down close to him.

"But this was such a fun game." Giving him a devious smirking.

Stepping back I swung the blade with all my strength, landing it squarely on his neck, successfully removing his head from his body with one clean strike.

Using the machete I speared his head taking that with us. We would bury it far from here, but would leave his body to rot.

"Let's get out of here, I want to get this damn blonde out of my hair."

"Oh come on it suits you." Carlo chuckled tossing aside the vamps body.

I grimaced at the thought of keeping the blonde as I slung the edge of the machete over my shoulder as we exited the clearing grabbing our bag as we left.

We put the head in the bag and stuffed it in the back of our black Tahoe. We lucked out getting it, we helped out a older lady being haunted by her abusive husband, they owned several dealerships and the Tahoe was her payment to us.

We tried to refuse, but she insisted and we reluctantly agreed, we did need a vehicle.

Traveling with all of our gear wasn't easy and stealing cars to often draws unwanted attention from police, especially if your trying to impersonate one.

We headed back to our hotel so we could quickly pack the rest of our gear, we never stayed once we killed the mark.

"I got the bathroom stuff." I said as soon as I unlocked our room door and headed toward the bathroom.

"Alright, I'll grab the rest of Papa's books and the laptop." Carlo's explained as he head toward the small table in the room, that was littered with all the information we gathered about the vamp.

We packed up everything as quickly as possible and loaded it into the Tahoe.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket of the jeans I changed into just as I slammed the hatch shut. I pulled it out, seeing that 'Uncle Bobby' was calling.

Letting out a heavy sigh, not sure if I wanted to talk to him, but reluctantly swiped across the screen anyway.

"Hey Uncle Bobby." sighing as I waited for him to get right to it as always.

"Lorena, you finally get him." he slurred, of course he was drinking, he always was. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes we did. I told you we would." answering as I climbed into the passenger seat as Carlo got behind the steering wheel and pulled us out of the parking lot.

"You should have gotten him sooner." he hissed as he caught onto my irritated tone.

"Yeah well we got him tonight, so no worries." I scoffed as he grumbled something under his breath about 'Sam and Dean.' I scowled at the mention of the Winchesters, especially him, fucking Dean. "Please, like they could have done better. It only took us three days Bobby, no other victims were taken. Mission Accomplished. The Winchesters aren't gods you know." I hissed into the phone, he knew I hated it when he talked about them to me. Especially him.

"Alright, alright. You did good. But I do need you to head up here to the house. I have something I need your guys help with." he quickly explained.

I clenched my jaw I hated going to the Salvage Yard, but Carlo loved it there and he loved getting to visit with Bobby.

"Fine. We'll be there in a few days." I said through clenched teeth as Carlo looked at me waiting to see where we were headed.

"See you in a few then." he hung up without saying goodbye per usual. I closed my eyes and threw my head back against the seat pissed off now.

"Where we headed Lorena?" Carlo questioned as he drove us out of town.

"Bobby's." I grumbled.

Keeping my eyes closed, hoping I could get a few hours of sleep before I had to switch with my brother to take over driving.

"But first lets bury the vamps head."

 _ **Nina Dobrev as Lorena Vega**_


	2. I Need to be Done!

" _Come on Winchester loosen up and have a little fun." smirking as I snatched the shot of whiskey the bartender just set in front of Dean._

 _Quickly tossing it back before he could protest my immature behavior once again._

 _"We're suppose to be working a case, not having fun Lorena." he scowled as I slammed the shot glass down onto the bar, rolling my eyes at him always being so serious, at least with me._

 _"What would your dad say if he saw you drinking, especially since your underage." he smirked back in a slightly teasing tone._

 _"He's got jokes shocking." I gasped in mock surprise holding my hand over my heart. "and what's the point in having fake ids if you don't use them." whispering as I leaned in close to him winking._

 _"We still need to be serious here. We have a job to do." returning to his all to familiar serious tone as he straightened his posture._

 _I scoffed st how he was closing himself off again and simply shook my head at him, he's been doing that when he gets uncomfortable around me._

 _"Well I'm going to have some fun while we're at it." turning from him and heading toward the dance floor._

 _Suddenly I felt a hand grab me by the wrist, stopping me, I looked down at the hand before slowly looking up into Dean's hazel green eyes as he smiled down at me._

 _"Stay in my line of sight at all times ok Ren." his voice dropping into a low and husky tone as he pulled me into his chest. I gasped staring up at him overwhelmed by his presents._

 _How did he keep doing this to me, making me feel so overwhelmed with lust, desire and desperation for him._

 _He brought a hand up cupping my cheek and slowly rubbed his thumb against my jaw while he smiled down at me._

Gasping for air I bolted straight up in my seat, panicking as I quickly gathered myself glancing around my surrounding.

I was still sitting in the passenger seat of the Tahoe as my brother Carlo drove. He was shooting glances at me with concern.

"You alright?" he questioned as he slowed the tahoe down and turned into a roadside gas station.

I lowered my head between my knees taking deep breathes as I tried to push aside that fucking dream, which was really just a memory and all the damn emotions it brought flooding back about him.

"I'm fine...just a bad dream is all." taking a few more breathes I leaned back in the seat as he pulled us to a stop next to the gas pumps.

"Your sure?" he rubbed my arm, I nodded pursing my lips together afraid to say anything, not trusting myself or emotions to come flooding out. "Alright. Well we need gas and food, which do you want to get?" he asked opening his door and sliding out.

"I'll pump the gas. Need some air." I stated simply as I slid out of the passenger seat and came around the side of the Tahoe toward the pumps.

"I'll get you a pizza pocket." he called over his shoulder as he walked toward the store.

I started pumping the gas and leaned against the Tahoe resting my head back closing my eyes and instantly I saw him again, his hazel green eye, his arrogant smirk, dirty blonde hair and square perfect jaw.

Letting out an exasperated sigh I banged my head back into the vehicle pissed that I was thinking about him, it's been a little over a year since the last time I even thought of him on my own without someone at least mentioning him first and now here I was thrown back six years into the past reliving all of those fucking emotions again.

All because we were heading back to Bobby's, every time we went back this happened to me. This flood of damn emotions that I felt for him and I hate it, I hate him and love him.

God I'm messed up, six fucking years later and I'm still that stupid love struck eighteen year old that let Dean Winchester get under her skin and into her heart. Idiot.

The pump clicked pulling me from myself loathing getting my attention as I put the gas handle back and closed up the gas tank.

I climbed back into the passenger seat and watched Carlo cross the parking lot holding up the bag revealing the food.

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face as I watched the only person that's never let me down or left my side walk toward me and for at least a few moments in this life as a Hunter, everything felt almost right in my life.

"Food." he announced as he climbed back into the driver seat tossing the bag at me.

"Thanks big brother." smiling as I opened the bag pulling out my vitamin water XXX and pizza pocket. I also pulled out Carlo's pepsi, two bbq burritos and corn dog.

Good lord he eat's a lot for someone who never seemed to gain an ounce of fat. He pulled us out of the gas station as I un-wrapped one of his burritos handing it to him.

"So how much farther to Bobby's?" leaning back into the seat as I un-wrapped my pizza pocket and took a bite.

"Few more hours. We should be there before it gets dark." he mumbled as he chewed his burrito. I grimaced at the thought of being back at Bobby's, it was the place I last saw him.

I used to love Bobby's as much as Carlo, it used to be filled with memories of our Papi before he was killed.

Some bad but mostly good memories hanging out getting a few precious moments in this horrible, dutiful life of being a hunter to actually act like kids and be a family at least for a little while.

Now when I go back all I think about is him, how he snuck his way into my heart only to shatter it at the first chance he got, and how he took off abandoning me in the middle of the night.

Man I'm pathetic.

"You gonna be okay, going back." Carlo asked as he took a swig of his pepsi pulling me from my thoughts.

I bit my lip as I honestly thought about it. Would I be alright this time. Would I be able to stand being there without flipping out and acting like a complete bitch to Carlo or Bobby.

"I'll be fine." shaking my head as I forced myself to believe the words as they left my mouth.

I had to let it all go. I had to stop letting him have so much control over me and my emotions. I need to be done.

No more broken heart, no more torturous dreams reliving the past, no more of him. I needed to shut down my emotions when it comes to Winchester, I haven't even seen him in over five years he's probably far beyond over anything we ever had.

So I was going to be too, I needed to let it all go, move on and forget about him. He means nothing to me, he's nothing to me. I straighten my back and sat up farther in the seat with renounced sense of determination.

We arrived just outside Sioux Falls and I knew we would be at Bobby's soon as much as I told myself I could handle it, I started to panic.

"Hey can we stop at the next store." sitting up in my seat wanting to prolong getting to Bobby's. Carlo shot me a glance trying to read why I suddenly wanted to stop. "I want to get the blonde out of my hair before I see Bobby. It's bad enough you making fun of me for it." I quickly explained nudging him in the arm with a teasing tone to my voice.

"Right. You getting tired of the blonde jokes." he chuckled changing lanes to get closer to the right and pulling into a drug store parking lot.

"Ya. If I hear another how many blonds does it take joke I'm going to wring your neck." I scoffed playing along, when really I just wanted delay getting to the Salvage Yard. He parked the tahoe and I quickly climbed out and headed into the store.

Even taking my time it only took up about 20 minutes to find and buy the dye. I climbed back into the passenger seat as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"I'll drop you off and go and find us a motel to stay at, that way I can dye my hair." rushing the words out hoping that he won't object.

"I thought we would stay with Bobby." he was clearly upset by my choice. I shrugged my shoulders and grimaced at him.

"You can if you want...I just..I can't not after everything with Papi and everything else." whispering as I clenched my jaw, hating that I was basically putting my brother on the spot to spend sometime with Bobby or to stay with me in a another crappy motel. I watched as his face fell knowing that he was going to choose to stay with me. "Stay at Bobby's. I'm a big girl I can take of myself. Besides it's only a few miles down the road." I stated not wanting to see that look of disappointment on his face.

"You sure you'll be alright?" asking with concern even as I watched his eyes light up, happy about getting the chance to catch up with Bobby.

"I'm sure." smiling at my big brother who some how managed to make me feel like I was the one caring for him then the other way around.

Ten minutes later Carlo pulled into the Salvage yards driveway. Leading us under the huge arching sign that read **SINGER AUTO SALVAGE** over the top.

I glanced around at the cars piled on top of each other, the rusted to nothingness, others were stripped almost to the frames for their spare parts.

This place use to be a welcomed sight after months on the road with Papi, we would spend hours playing in the cars.

Bobby taught us both how to repair and replace different parts that went out on my Papi's old blue Chevy truck we used to travel around in and now my stomach clenched tight as I cringed at the thought of having to go into that house.

Carlo stopped and parked at the back door, he quickly jumped out as I climbed out after him and came around to jump into the driver seat.

"Your not going to come in and at least say hi first?" Carlo asked as he pulled his bag from the back hatch.

"I'll be back later...I just want to get this damn blonde out of hair already." smirking as I adjusted the seat and buckled up, not giving my brother a chance to push the issue or question me farther.

Glancing toward the back door I instantly spotted Bobby standing on the porch furrowing his brow, his arms crossed over his chest as he scowled down at me in the driver seat.

I simply waved at him as Carlo walked up to him, I backed out of the driveway without looking back at either one of them and head back toward town to hopefully find a motel and get an available room.

 _ **Michael Trevino as Carlo Vega**_


	3. Betrayed

Walking into the shabby, run-down motel room I tossed the motel keys on the nearby table and flicked on the lights. Yep, definitely another crappy motel room, Oh joy.

Letting out a deep sigh I kicked the door shut behind me and tossed my bag on the bed, pulling out the dye I bought out of the drug store bag, I stripped off my shirt and started to read the instructions.

Flipping the box around I read the color I had grabbed, liking the color, Ebony Mocha..., huh, at least it sounded like a nice color. Mixing the chemicals together I went and stood in front of the oval shaped mirror hanging above the small dresser in the room and started to apply generous amounts of the dye to my hair, making sure to work it in really well. I definitely don't want any of this damn blonde left in.

Good thing I thought ahead about grabbing two boxes, because the first bottle wasn't nearly enough to cover all of my hair that fell in a wave to the middle of my back.

After mixing and applying the second bottle, I piled my hair on the top of my head and flopped down on the edge of the bed. Pulling out my phone to call Carlo, just to see what was going on, I missed him already.

You would think spending every waking moment of everyday with my brother would drive me crazy, but it didn't. It felt like a part of me was missing when he was gone. Looking at the screen I saw that I had five missed calls and 3 text messages from my brother already, why didn't I hear my phone?

Flipping it around in my hand, only to see that the ringer was switched off, of course. Shaking my head, I instantly turned the ringer back on and swiped open the screen to see what the messages said:

 _ **Rena**_ _: Rena you need to get back to Bobby's_

 _ **Rena**_ _: This is serious don't ignore me. We really need you to get back here._

 _ **Rena**_ _: Idk why you hate being here, but you need to get over it and get here. Bring you stuff it's not safe for you to be by yourself._

What the hell is going on, that's so damn important I can't have a few somewhat normal moments to myself. I opened up the voice mail he left with the last call he made.

"Rena, I know you hate coming back here but this is serious your not safe on your own. Bobby wasn't lying when he said that he needed our help. Please stop being so _terco_ and get over here." I scowled down at my phone I wasn't being a stubborn, jackass. Deciding against calling him, I quickly texted him back.

 _ **BigBro**_ _: I'm not stubborn. My phone was on vibrate and didn't hear it ring, ass. There is dye in my hair at this second, so I'll be there as soon as I'm done._

 _ **Rena**_ _: Apurate and yes you are terco._

I rolled my eyes before tossing my phone back on the bed and went to go check the color in the bathroom mirror, since the lightening was much brighter then this room.

Shrugging, accepting the color it turned out, I turned on the shower, setting the water to be has hot as I could handle. I quickly stripped down, grabbed my smaller bag that held all my hygiene products and got in the shower to wash up and rinse out the dye.

Throwing on a pair of worn out ripped jeans, a dark grey Alice in Chains shirt that I had cut up the back in the middle so I could tie it into a knot, and my black leather calf high boots. I flipped my head down and shook my hair with my hands, not wanting to take the time to fix it.

Making sure to grab the keys to the room and my Papi's old worn black leather jacket that I took up wearing after he was taken from us, I headed back toward Bobby's wanting to know what was so freaking important that I barely got an hour to myself to dye my hair and get a quick shower.

I parked by the back door once I got back to Bobby's and sat in the Tahoe hesitant about going in, my stomach was clenching tight making me feel nauseous and incredibly nervous. What the hell was wrong with me? I never got nervous coming here, just pissy and moody.

Carlo opened up the back door and looked at me expectantly as he waved me toward the house. Begrudgingly, I got out the vehicle and head toward the house as a chill ran down my spine, freaking me out just a little.

Silently, I followed my big brother into Bobby's over ran kitchen and looked around, happy to note that it looked the same as it always does. Despite everything, Bobby's was a constance, comforting.

The table in the middle of the kitchen was piled with books a few opened to whatever he was researching. I stopped by the table and glanced at what he was looking up and saw it was about succubus and incubus.

Furrowing my brow, I looked through the large doorway the lead into the living room and saw Bobby eying me from where he stood next to his fireplace, I also saw a guy who looked really familiar to me tall, lean muscles, he had chin length brown hair and green eyes that looked similar to someone else I knew.

Instantly I tensed as I backed up into the kitchen. I knew this guy, I've seen him before when we were kids and I've seen a picture of him all grown up before:

 _"This is Sam." Dean smiled with pride as he pulled out a picture of his not so little brother. I grabbed the picture to get a better look, they both had a lot of similar features._

 _"He's good looking." teasing Dean as I wiggled my eye brows trying to see if I could get a rise out of him. He snatched back his picture as he frowned at me._

 _"Yeah well don't get to excited. He hates being a hunter and this whole life style." scowling as he quickly tucked his brother's picture safely back into his wallet. He missed him that was obvious. I nudged him wrinkling my nose as I smiled at him._

 _"Who loves being a hunter?" I questioned flopping back onto my twin bed in this shitty motel room that I was sharing with Dean as we tracked these two foul creatures._

 _"I do... It gives me a purpose." he stated simply as he laid back on his bed, I turned my head to look at him as he stared up at the ceiling lost in thought._

 _Bitting my lip, struggling to stop myself from going over to comfort him. I had to stop getting so attached to him. This was a case our dad's had put us on together, nothing more._

 _Stop getting so wrapped up in Winchester, Rena._

I stared horrified at Sam Winchester as the memory played back in my mind. Cringing as I suddenly realized, that if Sam was here, then that meant that most likely _he_ would be here to. Quickly I glanced around the two rooms as I started to hyperventilate in full panic mode.

I need to get out of here, I need to run out the door as fast as my feet could possibly carry me. Seeing the panic on my face, and the fight or flight look in my eyes, Sam scrambled to his feet jumping up from the couch with his hands up in surrender.

"Rena, wait ok." Carlo hesitantly reached out toward me, but I recoiled backing away, distancing myself from him. Feeling nothing but pure betrayal by my brother.

"Lorena, we just need your help with something. An old case that you and Dean worked on together." Sam quickly rushed out in a still surprisingly calm and quietly tone, as I stared at him, watching his mouth move, but not fulling comprehending the words coming out of his mouth.

I shook my head as I continued to back up toward the door, panic was washing over me and all I could get my head around was the fact that I had to get out of here , Now!

That's when I head the all too familiar sound of his boots stomping down the hallway as he made his way back toward the living room. My eyes shot toward the hall and widened in horror as I walked his jaw dropping figure came into view.

Looking just has dangerously handsome like he always did in jeans, tight shirt that was hugging his body showing off his well defined abs and muscular chest, a flannel shirt hanging loose and open and of course those same old boots.

His hair was still styled in a slight mohawk type hair do he always did, stubble on his chin, not a single trace of a baby face anymore. I was breathing hard and heavy as I felt the blood start to boil in my veins. I couldn't be here, I need to leave but I was frozen to the spot as he was looking down wiping his hands together.

"She show up yet? We're wasting time we need..." he voice wrapped around me engulfing me in a whirlwind of deep rooted emotional turmoil.

He stilled as he looked up and his bright green eyes landed on me. Clenching my now very tense jaw, narrowing my gaze as I pushed aside all the emotions I was currently feeling and focused on my anger and rage at being tricked into coming here.

Tearing my eyes from his piercing stare, I turned my focus to glare at my traitorous brother who was fidgeting nervously as he leaned back from the murderous expression on my face. I turned on my heels and swiftly made for the kitchen door.

"Ren. Wait." Dean's voice was desperate, haunting and it still sent an uncontrollable tingling sensation straight to my core.

I stopped cold in my tracks with my hand lingering on the door handle. I closed my eyes as I struggled to muster up as much courage as I possibly could.

Letting my anger pumped through me, focusing on that one single emotion and nothing else. I shook my head not risking a glance over my shoulder at him, before pulling open the door and storming out as I slammed the door shut behind me.

Stomping back toward the Tahoe, I felt my knees start to buckle as they grew weak from the anger that started to fade from my overwrought body and all that old heartbreak come flooding right over me. Engulfing me in a whole new wave of pain, heartache and betrayal.

I had to get out of here. I needed to leave right now and get as far from Dean Winchester as possible.

 _ **Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester**_

~Apurate = Hurry up  
~Terco = Stubborn


End file.
